


Someone Like You

by Joley123



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, idk what constitutes plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joley123/pseuds/Joley123
Summary: Maybe Vanessa is taking a pointedly low blow when he decides to flirt with Kameron. Maybe Brooke Lynn has just been waiting for a reason to get his hands back on his former flame. Maybe they've both been too stubborn and a third party had to be the catalyst. Maybe it's a cliche, but cliches wouldn't be called that if they never happened.





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the one (1) tumblr post i saw about shipping kameron and vanjie (i don't know the context, i assume it was a joke) and it blew up into a 2k+ word smutty oneshot. enjoy

It wasn’t very often that the queens got to hang out together offstage. There were constant hectic schedules wherein if you weren’t on tour with a queen, you might forget what they look like. So, a group of them coming together for the fourth of July was nothing short of a miracle. It was a lively party, food and drinks were flowing and everyone was in good spirits. 

That included the queens that were trying to pretend that reliving their relationship via national television and touring together weren’t reigniting flames.

“Is it true that you guys have a betting pool on when they get together?” Aquaria asked, lips pursed around a red solo cup and back against a tree to protect from the California sun. “’Cause I’d put fifty on them not making it to NYC DragCon.”

“I mean, it’s not _not_ true,” Yvie admitted. The ethics of betting on your friends’ love lives were dubious at best, but Brooke Lynn and Vanessa just made it too damn easy. “But what do you expect? They’re on the opposite ends of the communication spectrum. Fuck it, I’ll take you up on the DragCon bet,” he chuckled.

Vanessa had arrived first, fitting right in and mingling with everyone he came into contact with. It was a solid ten minutes before Brooke Lynn arrived, and they made eye contact, smiled and nodded, then tried to go on as if the other wasn’t there – and failing miserably. “Is he still looking over here? It ain’t enough we’re stuck on a bus together every day?” he huffed petulantly.

“We was all invited, you need to get over yourself,” A’keria rolled his eyes. He looked around, stopping the next person that came within an arm’s length. “Hey Kameron! Can you take Vanjie off my hands, so I don’t have to look over my shoulder every five minutes?”

Kameron looked confused and caught off-guard, but shrugged, nonetheless. He liked being around Vanessa, nearly everyone did. “Uh, sure?” he draped an arm around Vanessa and walked with him to find somewhere to sit. 

“He thinks he’s my babysitter or some shit, embarrassing me like that,” he muttered as he grabbed a beer for himself and Kameron. They found a bench to sit on and Vanessa sat with his back propped between the arm and the back of the chair, his legs draped lazily over Kameron’s lap. He could swear Brooke Lynn was watching him from across the pool, but saying anything would’ve only proved A’keria right, and he wasn’t about to give him that satisfaction.

“Ooh, looks like Vanjie has a type, huh?” Willam had propped his arms up on the back of the chair Brooke Lynn was sitting on. “Guess you’re finally off the hook,” he chuckled, nudging his shoulder lightly. 

Brooke Lynn scoffed and sat upright. “Don’t you think you’re being a little bit presumptuous? Vanjie’s just like that in general,” despite saying that, his gaze shifted to fully focus on Vanessa and his Nashville sister. He supposed on at least an aesthetic level, he could see what Willam meant, but surely, he was just trying to fuck with him.

“Maybe so, but you gotta admit, nothing would be funnier than Vanjie jumping from you to one of the queens you’re almost always compared to. I know her fans would take that shit and run wild with it,” Willam mused and clicked his tongue.

“Fuck all the way off,” Brooke Lynn huffed and shooed him away. Once he was alone again, his gaze refocused completely on Vanessa and Kameron. 

They were still sitting awfully close and talking animatedly. Kameron had his free arm wrapped loosely around Vanessa’s waist, and Vanessa had his arm draped casually over his shoulders. To the untrained eye, they _did_ look like a couple. And what Brooke hated was that they looked _good_ together, like one of the Instagram gay couples that got paid partnerships and thousands of likes on every photo – something that could have easily been him in Kameron’s place had he let it be.

Had Vanessa initially been trying to elicit jealousy out of her ex? No, not necessarily, but once he caught sight of the way Brooke was staring them down, he just had to run with it. He leaned up to whisper to Kameron, blocking the side of his face with his hand so Brooke couldn’t read his lips. All he actually said was “Play along, Brooke Lynn keeps watching us,” and winked.

And Kameron chuckled with a nod, he had found the whole situation to be entertaining in a will-they-won’t-they high school crush sort of way. That, and much akin to actual sibling behavior, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to mess with Brooke Lynn when he knew he deserved it. Out of the corner of his eye, he confirmed that they were still being watched. He threw his head back and laughed as if he’d just heard the funniest joke, letting a hand come down to rest on Vanessa’s thigh.

Brooke Lynn glowered and leaned forward; jaw clenched. He was sure by the way Vanessa was batting his lashes and leaning into every word that this was intentional, and somehow that made it harder for him to keep his cool. But the boiling point was when Vanessa licked his lips and bit down on his lower one, giving Kameron bedroom eyes. He pushed to his feet and walked over. “Hey Kam,” he greeted in an overly polite tone. “Can I just steal Vanjie from you for a minute?”

It was hard for Vanessa to hide a triumphant grin. As soon as he got up, Brooke had grabbed on to his hand. He had hardly gotten out a ‘goodbye’ before he found himself being pulled towards the house and yanked into a guest bathroom. “What—” 

“Don’t you even fucking _think_ about playing dumb,” Brooke muttered as he had him shoved up against the door with one hand, locking it with the other. He gripped on to Vanessa’s shirt with both hands and kissed him fiercely until he ran out of breath. “We both know what you were doing. You think you’re so cute, huh?” he moved a hand to grab a fistful of his hair, tilting his head back to kiss along his jaw.

For quite possibly the first time in his life, Vanessa was left speechless. While the answer was going to be a cheeky _yes_ , he couldn’t remember how to speak. Instead, he let out a breathless whine as he pulled Brooke Lynn closer.

This only made him let out a soft, dark laugh and back away completely. “Of course, needy bitch,” he smirked and turned on the shower, letting it run. Brooke saw the confusion on Vanessa’s face and grinned. “Gonna need something to drown out the noise.”

And there it was. There was the look on Vanessa’s face that set him off in the first place – the heavy-lidded gaze, the soft smile of anticipation, the redness blooming across his cheeks – Brooke realized he couldn’t stand the idea of that look being given to anyone else. His smirk broadened and he leaned against the sink. “Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked, gesturing to Vanessa’s fully-dressed form.

Vanessa clicked his tongue as he started to undress. “You’re so fucking cocky,” he huffed, as if it wasn’t part of why he was so aroused and eager to fuck in someone else’s bathroom. He tossed his clothes haphazardly across the floor and darted over to help get Brooke’s clothes off as well. 

Brooke rifled through a couple of the cabinets until he found a condom and bottle of lube. He backed Vanessa against the sink and pulled him into another kiss, hands holding onto the back of his head until they moved down his body, picking him up and placing him on the sink and pushing his legs apart. “Shower’s not gonna be enough to cover you up if you’re as loud as you usually are. Think you can be quiet like a good boy?” he gingerly worked in his lubed-up fingers one at a time, purposefully testing Vanessa’s ability to keep his voice down. 

“I’ll be good,” Vanessa answered, despite the sharp moan that slipped out as soon as he opened his mouth. He grabbed the condom from the sink counter, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth and pointedly directing his gaze down to ask Brooke if he wanted him to put it on. 

“Look at you, so eager,” Brooke cooed teasingly. “You have to get me hard first, baby,” he helped steady Vanessa who suddenly decided to shimmy off the counter and onto his knees, then rest one hand on the sink and the other on the back of his head. 

Vanessa didn’t need any further instruction; he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and took the head into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and began bobbing his head steadily, his eyes trained up on Brooke’s face as much as he could. 

“See? This is what you should be using your mouth for, not biting your lip and flirting with other queens,” Brooke grunted, fisting his hand into Vanessa’s hair. He kept a firm hold on the back of his head, pushing down a little bit at a time until her heard a slight gagging noise. “You’ve gotten rusty, baby. You used to take it all the way so easily,” he chuckled breathlessly.

This only left Vanessa momentarily discouraged. He relaxed his throat and steadied his breathing through his nose. After a moment, he was bobbing his head around Brooke’s entire length, his forehead resting against his lower abdomen, his hands braced against his thighs.

Brooke allowed him to continue a little longer than necessary before letting go of him. “Get up, baby. Bend over the sink,” he instructed, putting the condom on himself while the other got up. He bit his lip as his eyes traced over Vanessa’s body; the way his back muscles twitched from how he braced himself against the sink, the way he curved his back so his ass was pushed out – he was far too pretty and he had gone far too long without the sight. 

With one hand on Vanessa’s hip and the other on his shoulder, Brooke lined himself up and eased himself in, a soft moan escaping as he did. He stayed still for a moment, letting them both adjust before starting a slow, steady pace of firm thrusts. “Still so tight Vanjie, guess you really haven’t been stepping out on me,” he joked, leaning over to kiss at his neck and jaw. 

“You don’t – _fuck_ – really think – _ah!_ – I was gonna get with Kameron for real, do you?” There was a smugness in Vanessa’s voice, and how could there not be? He was exactly where he’d wanted to be from the second the idea hit him. That, and every time he mentioned it, Brooke started fucking him harder.

“You’re lucky I’m so forgiving,” Brooke retorted, moving his hand from Vanessa’s hip to wrap around his cock. “Or else I wouldn’t feel nice enough to let you get off. I don’t think you’d like that, hm? Having to go back to our friends with blue balls?” he smirked at the discontented whine he got from him. “Then I think you need to apologize and remind me who you belong to.”

Vanessa moaned out, bucking desperately into his grasp. “’M so sorry, all yours, only yours,” he managed to get out, finding it more and more difficult to get out a coherent thought. “Fuck, please, I need to—”

Brooke cut him off with a heated kiss, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. “Go ahead,” he exhaled, working his length through his orgasm. He let go when he was certain Vanessa was spent, switching to grip onto both hips and thrusting his hips erratically until his orgasm washed over him as well. He backed off to throw out the condom, then pulled Vanessa against his chest, holding him tight. It wasn’t clear if everything they said still rang true, or if they were just words that came out during a moment of heated passion. 

“Do you wanna wash off real quick?” Vanessa asked, breaking the silence, not waiting for an answer before getting into the shower. It might look suspect if they both rejoined the party soaking wet, but they could claim they went swimming and hope no one calls them out on it.

“Good idea,” Brooke murmured and followed suit. They washed off in silence for a few moments before he suddenly pulled Vanessa into a deep kiss. “Next time you don’t have to flirt with anyone else to get my attention, okay? You’ve got it, undivided.”

Vanessa bit his lip, looking down and nodding. “Just didn’t want you to feel obligated to dive back into a relationship or whatever. I know I can be dramatic when it comes to love…”

Brooke shook his head and kissed him again. “You don’t need to apologize. We were both equally justified and stupid in our beliefs. Let’s just take it one step at a time.”

Meanwhile, Kameron had made his way over to Aquaria and Yvie. “Are you guys still taking bets on the Branjie thing? ‘Cause I’ve got a hundred saying they’ll give in before the fireworks,” he said, waving the bill around. 

Aquaria looked at him incredulously. “How did you draw _that_ conclusion?”

Kameron glanced over his shoulder, seeing a soaking wet Brooke and Vanessa emerge from the house. “Just call it a hunch.”


End file.
